TOKYO MALONE
Christina Anika Dior'r (born February 14,1996) is a Trinidadian-born American, & is currently signed to Fame Wrestling Entertainment. (She is better known by the name Tokyomilz also a model, former stripper under the name "Vanilla" and reality star.) Dior'r earned public attention after being the only diva to compete in a steel cage & to main event a live event Pay Per View in 2015 where she challenged Rachel Reigns. Early Life Christina Anika Dior'r was born on February 14, 1996, in Saint James, Port of Spain, Trinidad and Tobago .Her mother, Ca'oria, was a retired dance instructor of Trinidadian background, and her father, Christian Scarlet, was a used car salesman of Brazilian background. Dior'r has two siblings, older twin brother, Christopher R. Scarlet, and younger sister, Cassidy. At the age of 3, her parents divorced after 12 years. As a result, the children were separated from one another. Christopher lived with their dad for a while until he was sent to a foster home in Chicago, Illinois, while Dior'r and her sister remained with their mother. After the divorce, Ca'oria, Dior'rs mother, moved to Jamaica Queens, New York to pursue her dancing career, while Dior'r and her sister stayed behind back home. Ca'oria was reunited with Dior'rs brother, Christopher, while she was touring in Chicago. Soon after they reunited, Ca'oria had suffered an injury during one of her performances, which required an emergency surgery to be done to her spine. Due to complications from the surgery, Dior'r's mother passed. Back home in Trinidad, Dior'r grew up in poverty stricken neighborhood. Being the older sister, Dior'r had to step up as the "Woman of the House". Dior'r took on every responsibility her mom had to do around the house such as raising of her younger sister Cassidy, locating the whereabouts of her brother Christopher, cooking dinner for her father and Cassidy, and keeping the house clean, Growing up, Dior'r dealt with self-esteem issues relating to her appearance. She believed that blonde women were "the ideal visions of beauty". She also suffered emotional, physical, and sexual abuse at the hands of her perverted father who would send his youngest daughter, Cassidy, to school, while he would force Dior'r to stay home for his own sexual purposes. At the age of 16 Christina ran away from home and began supporting herself as an exotic dancer. She lived on the streets for several months before taking Cassidy and moving away to New York to join her mother & her older brother, only to find out her mother had passed. A few months later, word got back to Dior'r that her father had passed due to cancer. Though she was sad to be in this world without a mother or father, Dior'r finally had peace. At the age of 20, Dior'r moved in with former College Basketball player Aniyah Vasquez, better known as Aniyah Vadoll. The two dated for a few months, but it did not last long. Dior'r and Vasquez decided to end their relationship amicably. Following the breakup, Dior'r moved on to date professional athlete, Lassiter Mahaulu. Professional Wrestling Career New Era Wrestling Indies ''' Christina's relationship with Lassiter Mahaulu introduced her to the wrestling business. After moving to Los Angeles, Dior'r made many connections in the industry due to Mahaulu's success in the company. '''Managing (2011-2012) When Dior'r first entered the company, Mahaulu began teaching her the basic guidelines to surviving in this company. It wasn't long until she made her on screen debut as Lassiters manager during an Episode of N.E.W (New Era Wrestling) in 2011. Cherish The Opportunity '''(2013-2016) '''Indies Seductive Barbiez (2013-2014) After getting signed by CEO of Cherish The Opportunity, Xion Moon, Dior'r started competing in singles competitions to secure a spot in the first ever Christmas battle royal where she eliminated Marisa Moon to receive her first ever victory. Shortly after her victory at the PPV, Dior'r began her legendary undefeated streak as she ran through the division until she was announced a number one contender for the new Divas of Dominance Championship. On June 14, 2014, Dior'r entered a Queens battle royal where she became the self proclaimed "Queen" after she used her street smarts and strategic ways to make it to the final two. After her sister, Cassidy Dior'r, eliminated Alexa Love, the two were put in a Steel Cage Match to determine who would be crowned the new Diva of Dominance Champion. The two decided to use this opportunity to capture the singles gold for one another by escaping the steel cage at the same time, making them both co-champions. Return of the Annoying Ex '''(2014-2015) After Jumpoff, Dior’r and her sister, Cassidy, were granted a title revealing where she spoke about the plans she had going into the match. She went into crucial detail about her envious ways towards her newly signed ex girlfriend, Aniyah Vasquez. Following that conversation, the party was cancelled once the newly signed Diva, Aniyah Vadoll, declared her contendership. During this feud Camilla took it upon herself to make a written contract stating that Vadoll would be her “Personal Slave”, or as Dior'r liked to call it, "My Bi-otch", in hopes that the contract would keep her away from her gold. '''Corruption (2015-2016) On the July 3, 2015 edition of Corruption, Dior'r was asked to defend her title against the #1 contender Aniyah Vasquez. Moments before the match, Dior'r planned an attack on Vasquez with the help from Vasquez's her older sister, Alicia Vadoll. Immediately after, Camilla stood in the ring taunting the injured Vasquez until it was announced by General Manager,Delilah Vadoll, that Dior'r was still required to defend her title that night. Later on, Dior'r took her first loss to the hometown competitor, Rachel Reigns, for the Diva of Dominance title. After realizing she lost the match, Dior'r still considered herself the only one fit to hold championship. The next week, Dior'r decided to steal the title from the newly crowned champion, Rachel Reigns, hands. Although Dior'r stole the title, she was not the official champion. Knowing she had to win the title back in order for her to officially reclaim the name as D.O.D champion, Dior'r talked her way into becoming the number one contender. Since her best friend, Delilah Vadoll, was in charge of the company, nothing could stop her until she was asked to sign a contract for the Main Event of Slam Impact. On June 7, 2016, Dior'r defeatedl Vixen due to submission when they competed in a submission match during a live event taping of CTO Corruption. Other Appearances Divaslam PPV ''' On September 18, 2016, former D.O.D Champion, Camilla Dior'r, competed in a street fight against CTO's upcoming talent, Vixen. The match was highly praised through social media. The two female competitors fought for a full 30 minutes. On the following night, Dior'r and Vixen were given a segment on Corruption. The duo went before the world and expressed how much they loved the business and how they gave their all in that match. Film and Television Appearances Dior'r made an appearance on Good Morning America ,where she stated she's the "Most influential female wrestler of all time." Following that statement, Dior'r said God placed her on this earth to deliver a message to women around the world. Dior'r will be making her film debut in a new documentary called ''Crowd Pleaser'' One & Only''. ''Dior'r will also be releasing a special project in late November of 2019. Personal life After college, Dior'r & Mahaulu decided to split after Dior'r caught Mahaulu and British model, Marisa Moon, in bed together. As some time went by, Dior'r went on to date her fellow co-worker, professional wrestler, Logan Drew. During the relationship, Dior'r and Drew found out they were expecting their first child. A few months later, Drew asked Dior'r for her hand in marriage, in which Dior'r declined due to their busy work schedules. In a fit of rage, Drew forced Dior'r to go to a Black Market Clinic to terminate her pregnancy. On May 10 2016, Dior'r met CTO Fortune competitor, Freddy Fisher. In June of 2016, Dior'r and Fisher got engaged. On January 1st 2017 Camilla told social media that the engagement was off and that she'll like to pursue her modeling career In Early 2019 upon returning to Pro-Wrestling, Dior began dating fellow wrestler Lamar Benjamin better known as '''Joshua Benjamin but unfortunately the two rekindled relationship didn't last long causing the two to quickly separate do to different business views and speculations about Joshua cheating. '''In Late 2019 Camila Dior would then announce she's in a love interest with fellow co worker Kioshima. FWE: Wrestling Return / Tokyomilz In Early 2019 Dior would hint a possible return by posting training videos on Social Media, and getting signed to Fame Wrestling Entertainment on June 10, 2019. Quotes Used By "THE CROWD PLEASER!" * "Use What You Got To Get What You Want. " * " Ya Dig? In wrestling * Finishing moves **''1-800-Choke-Dat-Hoe (Bridging crossface, often transitioned from a double knee backbreaker) **Fatal Attraction ( Debut. One Night Stand '''against. Nika Sepharo.) ' A modified leaping stomp face buster Aka Curb stomp. * Signature moves **Multiple Meteora variations ***Diving double knee drop ***Diving double knee drop, to an opponent trapped between the turnbuckles ***Running **Suicide dive * Managers **Delilah VaDoll * Nicknames ** "Beyoncé of Wrestling" ** "Geneva Diva" ** "Miss Attitude" ** "Miss Dior" ** "Ms Top Talent" ** "Miss Wrestling" ** The Crowd Pleaser * Entrance themes ** Bow Down - Beyoncé "PPV Theme" 2014- ** "Ima Bo$$" - Meek Mill Ft DJ D Lo Remix ** Masquerade - Nicki Minaj 2012-2013 ** Roc Me Out- Rihanna 2015-2016 ** The Crowd Pleaser 2019 -''' Championships and Accomplishments * '''Cherish The Oppertunity ** Diva Of Dominance World Champion (1 time) ** Math of the Year (2015) vs. Rachael Reigns ** Match Of The Year ( 2017) vs Vixen Category:Wrestler Category:CTO Category:Xbox Category:Woman Wrestler